Bonds of Destiny
by Cabriel
Summary: Lily Luna Potter hoped that her fifth year at Hogwarts would be normal. But when something strange was happening in Hogwarts, she, her cousins and her new friend were the only ones that could prevent evil from destroying the world.


Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter and its characters, any _**Shin Megami Tensei**_ characters and or any popular culture reference that may appear in this story.

Chapter I

Reading of Fate

He never saw so much blue in one place before. It was like there was one kind of color and one kind of material to make everything inside the room. He touched the nearest couch and it calmed him.

Everything, he found out, was made of velvet. The room looked like a lounge. The window showed a bow of a yacht but covered in fog. It was like they were riding on a calm water and this room was in the main deck.

There was also an Aria being played which, to the visitor, is the nicest song he heard in a long time.

There was a small table in between two very comfortable looking chairs. There was also a long sofa beside the chairs where there was a very lovely lady with platinum blond hair seated near the far end of the sofa.

And beside her was an old man with a very long nose.

He had his hands in a steeple and he also had an air of dignity around him. And the old man, mysterious as he was, was glad to see him.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," he said with a smile. "Ah. It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." He chuckled. "This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter. You, my young man, are our visitor in a very long time." He chuckled. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"This is Shelley. She is also a resident of this room," he motioned elegantly to the beautiful lady to his left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shelley said in a slurty voice. The man swallowed when he heard her voice. It was too damned sexy for his own good. And the minx knew it as she giggled.

"Well then" Igor said, clearly amused at the man's discomforture. "We have time for more pleasantries later. May I ask your name?"

"Jaime," he said. "Jaime S. Diliman,"

"I see," Igor chuckled. "please, sit."

Jaime cautiously sat on the chair opposite of Igor, he could still feel Shelley's gaze as if she was undressing him.

"You are a very interesting individual," Igor smiled as he steepled his fingers. "this room represents the will of it's guests. In other words, this room shaped itself to suit your desires."

"Are my desires that clouded?" Jaime asked quietly making Igor chuckle.

"It is confusing but I'll explain that later," Igor waved his hand dismissively. "This room where only those who are bound by a "contract' may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." There was something about the man's smile. It was both creepy and curious at the same time. It was like he really enjoyed having a 'guest' over. "Now, why don't we do a reading." With a wave of a hand, six cards emerged on the table. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Jaime frowned as he looked at the cards. He never actually took Divination but something inside him knew that this was the real deal.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different," Igor explained as he flipped one of the cards. "This is also one of the principles that life follows, doesn't it? Hm, interesting. The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. There seems to be a catastrophe awaiting. Next, the Moon in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'. Very interesting.

"It seems that you will encounter a misfortune in your destination, and a great mystery would be imposed on you. This is getting rather exciting, don't you agree? In the coming days you will come into a contract of some sort. After which, you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future will be lost forever." James had heard prophecies before but this one he believed completely.

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guest to make sure that does not happen.," Igor smiled.

"I am also here to accompany you in your journey," Shelly said, quite happy at the prospect. Jaime blinked. Did she just lick her lips?

"We will go onto the details on another time," Igor glanced at his assistant, tolerating her antics. "Until then, farewell…"

The fog in his mind lifted as Jaime opened his eyes, only to look at the beautiful red-head sitting across him. All he could do was blink.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter huffed as she stormed out of her family compartment. She liked her family but sometimes they could be prats, especially the boys. Riding in the Hogwarts Express, Lily was about to start her fifth year. She, her brothers and cousins always shared a compartment but sometimes they could be insufferable. Especially the teasing she got from them.

It was not easy being the daughter of a Hero. There was a lot of pressure from the teachers and her classmates. It was worse for her brothers but she could still feel the eyes of the people wherever she walked. At least nothing ever happened unlike her father's time in the Magical School where in his first year he had battled a troll to save her aunt, and that was just before Christmas.

It was an uneventful life. She didn't even have a boyfriend, and she's not complaining. Most of the boys in Hogwarts were gits and prats and every datable guy was taken. He cousin Hugo Weasley was even teasing her that she would be an old maid with all her nitpicking. He may be right. But something was different this year. She could feel it. It was like a change that would affect her fate in ways she could never imagine.

And she felt it when she saw someone she didn't recognize.

He looked like he was lost for a while. His hair was midnight black but had blue highlights on his bangs that were combed to his left. He was tall, almost a head taller than her. And he was wearing a longcoat with a hood that was hanging on his back. He was wearing Hogwarts shirt but not its vest and he was leaning on a staff that was more than half his length. And when she saw his face, she blushed.

He was simply the cutest guy she had ever seen. Almost verging into handsome. She couldn't see the color of his eyes but they held a sense of mystery and confidence that she had ever seen in a person.

"So, Little Lily is growing up?" Albus Severus Potter, her older brother teased as he saw where her gaze was glued onto. "Not bad, though. Hope he's not a Sytherin."

"Shut up, you git," Lily swatted her brother's arm. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a woman and I could be interested in men." Albus just smiled and shook his head.

"That's to be seen," Albus laughed. "Wait till I tell mum. Lily's going to have a boyfriend. Do me a favor and announce it at Valentines. I'll cut you in." Lily's glare turned into a growl as she realized what he had meant. She couldn't believe her brother. Was he betting on her love life? Before she could question him, it was time to board. The Weasley-Potter clan had already entered their favorite compartment eagerly anticipating the new school year. In the compartment was her brother Albus and her cousins Rose and Hugo Weasley. They were one big family and she loved them a lot, but sometimes they could tease like the devil. Lily was thinking about the boy she saw earlier when she heard her name mentioned.

"Lily's in love?" 17 Year old Rose Weasley asked as she looked up from her book to blink at her cousin. Rose took after her mother in brains with made her parents proud. However, like Hermoine Weasley, she could be too logical at times. Lily frowned as she looked at her brother. He could be sweet at times but he could never keep his mouth shut from their family.

"How could it be love when I haven't met the guy?" Lily countered glaring at her brother and cousins. "I don't fall in love with people I haven't met."

"Aunt Ginny did," Hugo said. He was at the same year as his cousin and was happy to have her near. "And she married Uncle Harry."

"It took them six years to develop feeling for each other," Lily pointed out. True, it took them six years before they kissed and a few years more to really form the bond they have today. Sometimes Lily wished for something like that. A bond of love that couldn't be broken.

"But it started with a look," Albus said. "And on Paltform 9 ¾."Lily smirked at her brother's teasing. At least it was not as bad as her brother James Sirius' teasing.

"Listen. I'll be the first one to shout out in the Great Hall that I have a boyfriend. And what's this going to 'cut me in?' Have you guys placed money on my love life?" Lily asked as she remembered Albus's comment earlier. Albus shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but to her sister's eyes. Even Rose was glaring at him, setting her book down to do so.

"Albus?" Rose tone was not kind. They knew that tone. Among the cousins, Rose was the most straight-laced, almost like her mother. She was the only one who could keep them in line.

"I… may or may not placed 20 Galleons on Lily's ability of getting a boyfriend on her fifth year at Valentine's day," Albus shyly said. Rose snapped her book shut and hit him with it. Lily was trying hard not to cry. How dare her brother to make a bet on her love life! And he was the more sensible of her older brothers. Without another word, Lily stood up and left the compartment. She didn't hear her cousins calling her back, she wanted to bet out of there as fast as she could. She wanted to clear her mind and she walked past a few compartments until she entered what she perceived as an empty compartment. She immediately locked the door and sat on the bench with a huff.

She needed time to herself. She couldn't get mad at him for long. She loved her brother too much to keep a grudge. Maybe she could think clearly if she was alone. Maybe she wouldn't think about the boy she saw earlier.

"Stupid git," she breathed out, calming her down more. "Just because I think someone is cute doesn't mean that he would be my boyfriend. I don't even know who he is. And how would I introduce myself?"

"You could begin by saying hello," a soft voice said making Lily jump on her seat. In her anger, she failed to notice that the compartment was occupied. What's worse is that occupant was the very same boy she saw earlier. It took all she had not to shriek right there and then.

"Hello?" she asked stupidly. She was never comfortable with guys. That also contributed to her not having a boyfriend as of yet. But, for some reason, she wanted to get closer to him.

"Hello too," he smiled as he sat up. "I have read that by saying hello is the president of any relationship. You like this guy, go to him and say hello. It may not blossom to what you perceive as romance but at least you may gain a friend."

"It could also lead to disappointment," Lily smiled back. "And heart break."

"There is that. But some people are worth the risk," he said. There was no cunning nor malice in his voice nor was he trying to get into her good side with that remark, it was simply a honest observation and Lily couldn't decide if he was just full of it.

"Well, if I decide that I wanted that kind of relationship to prosper you'd be the first to know," Lily blushed, she couldn't believe she had said that. Why on earth did she say that? It could mean a lot of things now she had thought about it.

"Thank you for that honor," he said. Lily blushed as she looked at his serene face. It was like there wasn't a mischievous bone in his body but she also knew that sometimes it hides a more darker persona.

"Forgive me for being nosy but are you new?" she asked as she studied him. He was relaxed. His legs were outstretched and his feet were crossed. Underneath the foreign cloak was an ensamble of muggle clothes that were stylish and slightly dated. His shoes were leather but comfortable, his trousers were black and tailored and he really was wearing a Hogwarts shirt but without the House colors.

All in all, the girls would go crazy for him. And somewhere deep inside, she wished to be first in line.

"Forgive me," he smiled as he straightened up. It wasn't fair, that smile would melt the coldest of hearts. "I have been lax in my manners. I am Jaime S. Diliman. Pleased to meet you,"

"Lilly Luna Potter," she blushed as she took his hand and shook it. Hi-me? It was a cute way to pronounce his name. "What does the S stand for?" Jaime only smirked at the question.

"I don't wish to say," he said. "It's the name of my uncle. My parents gave it to me to instil a sense of justice no other man could compare."

"Interesting," Lily meant what she said. She was really starting to get interested in him. "Are you transferring?"

"Exchange student," he explained. "our schools felt that they may learn a lot from each other." Now that was interesting. She never heard of this. Not even from her Aunt Minerva when she visited them last month. But when she had thought about it, she was strangely smiling for some reason. It was probably she knew what's coming and she deliberately wanted to surprise the students.

"Interesting," Lily smiled, all shyness left her. "Where are you from? Beauxbaton? Drumstrang? Salem?"

"Magician's Academy," he simply said making her blink in confusion. She had never heard that name before. Was it even a real school. The name seemed so... mundane.

"And where is it located? I've never heard of it," she said in thought. Looking at Jaime she could feel the power he had in him. It did not radiate from him but simply flowed around him.

"It's not that known," he smiled. "The school's located..." he paused as the door of the compartment suddenly opened revealing a very worried Rose.

"There you are," she sighed in relief as her eyes found her cousin. She was miffed that the boy's teasing drove Lily away. She, herself, was no stranger of teasing. She inherited her mother's brains and her drive to learn. It took her longer than her mother to make friends. She almost wished that there was an attacking troll let loose in the castle. Almost was the key term. As it was, Hogwarts was starting to bore her. She had learned everything from the books in the library and was already preparing her for her NEWTS. And since her mother kept every note she ever made, nothing was a challenge.

But as she entered the compartment Lily was in, she felt something would change. She was about to comfort her cousin when she noticed Lily smiling and in the middle of a conversation. Rose paused as she noticed the young man with her cousin. She was taken back by the positive magic in the compartment. She didn't know if it was coming from her cousin or from him.

And the fact that she thought he was cute didn't hurt either.

"Good morning," Rose greeted cordially. Clearly didn't trust him immediately but could feel the calmness coming from him.

"Good morning, please come in," he smiled softly. "Forgive me but are all witches in England ginger? If that's the right term." both witches smiled as Rose sat beside her cousin.

"It just seems that way," Rose said, trying to hide her amusement. "We came from a family of redheads and most of them go to Hogwarts. Even our cousins with Veela blood were not spared. They have hints of red in their silver hair."

"Your family have a strong bond," he observed. "This is the first time I've seen ladies with red hair and you're lovely," both ladies blushed. Having been raised almost together, no one said their hair was lovely. It was a pleasant change. Rose's hair was almost as bushy as her mothers and Lily's was as straight as hers. Neither felt conscious and embarrassed about their hairs but he made them feel spacial.

He was dangerous.

"This is my cousin, Rose Weasley. Rose, this is Jaime S. Diliman. Exchange student," Lily introduced them to each other. Rose perked up when she heard Lily say exchange student. He wasn't from Beauxbaton and definitely not from Drumstrang. And he seemed knowledgeable at least.

"It is unusual for magical schools to participate in a foreign exchange program. The only time a member of a different school visits another was when tradition provides, like the Tri-Wizard Tournaments. And that happened more than 25 years ago," Rose said as she looked at him.

"Especially the xenophobic nature of magicals in England," Lily sighed. "There are still some people saying that the blood must be pure and only blood families must wed another. It wasn't as bad as 20 years ago but still, they're still living in their own world."

"The Statute of Secrecy, right?' Jaime asked. The two nodded in unison. "May I ask why your world seemed stuck in the 1500's? If I'm not too forward."

""Because tradition gets in the way," Lily answered. "Magic is wonderful but sometimes it limits us." she saw the look of confusion in his face as he pondered with her words.

"I think a change is coming," Jaime said. "Otherwise your Headmistress wouldn't suggested this cultural exchange."

"Word of advice, not all are susceptible to change," Rose said. "Magic is eternal in Hogwarts and tradition always wins over popular beliefs. And if you're not a member of the Most Noble and Ancient houses they wouldn't listen to you. People are resented because of lineage and social status. If you're not human and born from a Noble house, you were a step higher than a Squib."

"Squib?"Jaime was unfamiliar with the term. He realized that there was more he could learn from this experience.

"A person born from magical parents who had no magic in them," Lily explained. "It was theorized that constant inbreeding would cause the core of a magician to weaken only to surface after a few generations later when the magical core restores itself within the family. My Aunt Hermione is an advocate of mixed marriages. It brings new blood to the community."

"But from what I just heard, it's filled with bigots and extremists," Jaime frowned. "No wonder the Principal told me to be careful. I was there when our school heads talked. Professor McGonagall wanted to expand the knowledge of her students and not limit themselves to the magic that was slow to change. I think she was impressed to the level of advancement our school had. Though she was surprised by the sheer number and variety of students we had." Lily and Rose were immediately entranced by what he said. Lily couldn't believe that such a school existed and Rose couldn't believe that there was untapped knowledge out there waiting to be introduced into their society. Before he could continue, the compartment's door opened again and in came a blur of silver and sat on the empty seat that was available, which was beside Jaime.

She was beautiful. Enticingly so. While Lily and Rose were beautiful, this person wrote the book on it. She had a perfect hourglass figure and a set of pert breast that he knew were unsupported. She had long silver hair with orange highlights and it made her extremely desirable. Her uniform was not that tight but displayed her fine figure well. Jaime only blinked not at her beauty but to the intrusion, which caught the cousins by surprise.

"Why are all Englishmen pigs?" the student huffed as she looked at the girls. "I can't help it that I'm beautiful yet they drool like I'm a goddess who graced the Earth."

"Nikki," Lily sighed. "You're a Veela. They can't help it." She took out her wand and silenced the compartment so they could have privacy.

"That's just it! I wanted to find a man immune to my curse!" Nikki shouted to the heavens. "I wanted to find what my parents have. A loving relationship despite of the Veela's allure. I want a man who would not drool like an idiot when they see me."

"Maybe they were drooling like idiots because they are idiots?" Jaime asked curiously making Nikki turn to him with a blush to her cheeks. She was clearly surprised to see him there. The longer she looked at him the redder she got. She blinked and forced her embarrassment down. After a few breaths she did that and she was back to her normal self.

"And do you wish to drool?" she asked haughtily. But Lily and Rose knew better. She was only haughty when either embarrassed or angry. And she was a bit of both at the moment.

"They say that I sometime drool in my sleep," Jaime shrugged and smiled at her disarmingly. "So no, not right now," he then turned to Lily with an amused smile. "You have a very lovely family."

"Thank you," she mocked curtsied. "You are very kind." with their antics, everyone laughed, including Nikki. The young Veela was surprised that this man resisted her allure. It was rare in the world and she immediately liked what she saw. This was a strong wizard, stronger than her Uncle Harry. But it was more of conviction than power. And those were powerful indeed.

"Dominique Weasley, Jaime S. Diliman," Lily introduced them.

" Enchanté Mademoiselle," Jaime gently took her hand and brushed his lips on her knuckles. Her free hand gripped the seat as she was floored at the feeling of his touch. There was no malice, no evil intent and no lust in that kiss. Only admiration. And that affected her more than anything. Lily was already jealous and didn't know why. She was never jealous at her cousin but today she was. She couldn't help it. It may sound childish but she saw him first.

When she looked at Jaime who was sporting a troubled look. She realized her jealousy was unfounded when he looked at her with concern.

"Did I slight you, Ms. Potter?" he asked, suddenly afraid. "My apologies. I am unaccustomed with English social etiquette. I didn't know if it was too forward to give you a kiss on our first meeting." With that Lily blushed even more.

"But you kissed Nikki's hand," Rose commented, amused at the actions of her two cousins. From their actions, she knew that they liked the boy far more than they were willing to say.

"She's French," Jaime told her. "It is expected. Did I slight you too Ms. Weasley?" he asked Nikki who was still trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Au contraire, Monsieur Diliman. Your manners are impeccable," she said with a smile. "But I would suggest against kissing any of us in public. Weasley men are so... protective of their sisters, no?"

"Why do you think we don't have boyfriends," Lily recovered enough to answer. She was not mad at Jaime, only to her own baseless jealousy. "No one would approach us."

"That and the fact that Weasley males would beat your suitors into pulp?" Jaime asked rather amused.

"Please," Rose huffed as she opened the book she brought with her. "There would be nothing left after _we're_ finished with them." That statement made Jaime look at the girls in a new light. He decided right there and then that red haired witches, even if it was a sliver on their head, were scary.

* * *

The four of them slept the rest of the was towards Hogwarts. After a few more minutes talking to each other, they had decided to continue later at school. Plus there was something hypnotic about the sound of the train wheels as they rolled on the rails. As it was it was nearing nightfall when Jaime felt they were near. He really enjoyed the three cousins' company and felt that they were becoming fast friends.

When he had been chosen to represent his school in this endeavor, he never realized that other Magical Schools had different traditions and ways of life. Upon hearing the old fashioned ways of Magical Britain, he even wondered if he could adapt. There was one question he failed to ask and he would wait until his companions were awake.

Strangely, he felt a weight on his leg, like someone was using it as a pillow. Opening his eyes slightly the found a rather relaxed Nikki beside him. She was laid down on the seat and clearly comfortable. Beside his leg was a rolled up coat than looked like his. In fact, after looking down to see his state of dress, it was his. Jaime looked up and found two smiling redheads clearly amused at his predicament.

"How did this happen?" he asked. He wondered when the young woman that looked at him guardedly at the beginning of the trip was now purring in her sleep. Purring?

"It began about an hour after your nap," Lily said, enjoying Jaime's discomfort. "Nikki was beginning to doze off and relaxed using your leg as a pillow. In your daze, you removed your coat and rolled it beside your leg to give her some support. It was sweet."

"Verily," Rose smiled. "Then you began stroking her hair making our sweet songbird purr. I never seen a bird purr before, have you?" she asked her cousin.

"Not ever," Lily smiled. She was in fact a bit jealous but it seemed that Jaime's actions were automatic that she realized he had done so without knowing what he had really done. And if word got out, it would be fascinating to watch.

"This may be amusing ladies but we need to wake her up," Jaime said uncomfortably. Deciding to take pity and shook the young Veela awake.

"Nikki, we're here," Lily said as her cousin moaned and stretched and inadvertently wrapped her arms around Jaime.

"Okay, this is different," Jaime frowned, his heart raced as Nikki moved her hand over his torso. "I'm now afraid of the consequences." Both girls giggled as they forced their cousin to sit up.

"Are we there yet?" Nikki finally opened her eyes and yawn. Jaime was thankful that she woke when she did, Lily and Rose had explained to him earlier what a Veela was. And he didn't want to get singed by the flames she could produce.

"We're nearing," Rose said as she gathered her book. "I'm going back to the prats. I'll see you later Diliman." with that she left the compartment.

"Well," Nikki's smile fled her face and once again she became stern. "I have to go back to get my things. Au revoir," she kissed him on the cheeks and left leaving Jaime bemused and blinking.

"She likes you," Lily giggled. "She's never comfortable to any male that wasn't family. Please forgive her for not being... playful at school. You just saw one of her weak moments."

"She places a mask to protect herself from pain and anguish for people still would not accept what she is," Jaime said serenely making Lily respect him more. "I have a friend like that. People called her the _Midnight Blue Vampire_. It took a while for people to accept her for who she was and not what she was able to do."

"What could she do?" Lily asked.

"She could drain magic from her surroundings. All magic, from magicians to creatures to enchantments," Jaime simply said. And for a while, nothing was said. Both were silent as the trains stopped and they disembarked. Silence was their language as she guided him towards the carriages and silence was welcomed not because they could not say words but because there was no need.

But sometimes, words create great meaning.

"Those are the most fascinating winged horses I've ever seen," Jaime said as he stepped towards the last carriage and stroked the creature's snout. Sensing his presence, the horses enjoyed his touch, showing no fear at the young man who was touching them. Seeing this, Lily's heart went to him.

She knew what pulled the carriage. Her father and mother told her before.

"Thestrals," Lily explained as she stood beside him. "Gentle creatures but people misunderstood them as they thought they were a bad omen. And..."

"And?" Jaime prompted while touching the other thestral.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen Death," Lily whispered. Usally people who were told this became discouraged and sad. Jaime, however, had a look of knowing. It was a serene smile that made her feel glad that he wasn't disturbed at such things.

"Must be magic," Jaime said as he let go of the animals and helped Lily climb into the carriage. As he sat beside her she smiled at him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," he said. As the carriage moved, he wondered whether the conversation he had in the Velvet Room was a dream or a prediction of things to come.

End of 1

A/N: Please review. Creative criticisms are welcomed. No flames please. It's been a while since I've done a HP fanfic. It's been 10 years since I started so this is something that I want to do to get back to my roots, so to speak.


End file.
